


Lightweight

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [30]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consent Issues, Drunk Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's too drunk to resist. Or at least that's what he'll tell himself later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> Warning: There are some consent issues here. To be safe I am warning for Dubcon.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 30. This was written for a prompt at [](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[**h50kinkmeme**](http://h50kinkmeme.livejournal.com/) Is anyone surprised that I wrote the wank prompt? Yay for killing two birds with one stone! Here is the original prompt:  
>  _  
>  **Danny/Steve, masturbation, voyeurism? (kinda?)  
>  Danny falls asleep on Steve's couch, Steve is drunk, kneels before him, stares and wanks.**  
> _

Steve tilted the beer bottle up, draining the last few drops before setting it on the table and stumbling to his feet. “D’you want another?”

When Danny didn’t answer he turned—slowly because the room was starting to spin—and carefully made his way over to the couch, where Danny appeared to have passed out. He reached down to poke at Danny’s chest, but he didn’t stir.

“Lightweight,” Steve mumbled. He leaned over to try and shake Danny’s shoulder but the room was spinning even faster and he lost his balance, tumbling into a heap on the floor next to the couch instead.

Steve started laughing. Boy was he glad Danny hadn’t seen that. Once his laughing subsided he managed to awkwardly pull himself onto his knees facing Danny. He reached out and patted Danny’s chest a bit awkwardly. “You just sleep there.”

Before he realized what he was doing the pats had become a caress. He ran his hand up Danny’s chest and down one muscular arm. Steve really loved Danny’s arms. He was so strong—strong enough to pull Steve to safety. But Steve’s favorite thing about Danny’s arms was how they’d felt wrapped around him in a tight hug.

Steve groaned and dropped his free hand to press against his hardening dick. He started rubbing absently at his cock through his pants while his other hand continued to ghost over Danny’s hard bicep.

His pants were becoming too tight, his cock straining uncomfortably against the fabric, so he quickly unzipped them and pushed them awkwardly over his hips. Once his cock was free it sprung forward pre-come glistening on the tip.

Steve looked slowly between his cock and Danny. He shouldn’t do this. He really shouldn’t. But he was just so hard and Danny would never know. He was also drunk enough that all of his good sense had left the building. At least that was going to be his excuse if Danny woke up.

Making up his mind he quickly grasped his dick in one hand and began to jerk quickly, using his other hand to brush Danny’s sleep mussed hair back from his face. He wanted to see Danny’s face and pretend that he was part of this moment.

Steve gazed at Danny’s soft, contented expression. Sleep had smoothed the worry lines and tension away and he looked peaceful in a way Steve had never seen him. It was beautiful. Steve felt lucky to see Danny like this. He wished that he could wake up, roll over in bed, and see Danny like this every morning.

His hips began to buck, meeting his hand as he continued to stroke. It didn’t take long, just two more strokes and a quick twist and he was coming, his come spilling over his hand as he murmured Danny’s name reverently.

Steve collapsed forward, resting his head on the edge of the couch as he tried to catch his breath.

“Steve?” Danny slurred, his voice heavy with sleep. “Waddya doin’?

Steve tensed and quickly pulled his pants up. “I fell. Go back to sleep.”

“Okay,” Danny mumbled and rolled over, his breath deepening back into the steady rhythm of sleep.


End file.
